


Rainy Reunion

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill hasn’t been home to visit in a while. Come to think of it, he hasn’t seen Tonks in ages, either…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragdoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragdoll/gifts).



Rain sheeted down angrily outside the windows. Bill leaned against the window, watching it with the bored fascination of someone feeling claustrophobic in their family home. Right now his mum was still distracted by the arrival yesterday of Charlie and the other boys who were in school still. He knew he’d promised mum to come home for a couple of weeks, but it already felt just as uncomfortable for him as he’d suspected it would be. 

A flit of colour passed by the window, and Bill blinked, wondering if he’d imagined the streak of bright, bubble gum pink. He thought he saw it again, though, and so he rose and peered around the room. No, they were all still busy, and he wouldn’t be missed yet.

Bill slipped outside, quietly shutting the door behind him, and suddenly she was there in front of him, grinning impishly. “Wotcher, Bill,” Nymphadora Tonks said brightly. A hand perched on one hip, which was cocked out, and her Muggle clothes clung to her slight curves even more than usual, as she was utterly soaked from head to toe. Only the rain falling from the gutters separated her from him where he stood in the scant protection of the eaves.

“Here to see Charlie, Tonks?” Bill asked.

“Why’d I want to see Charlie? I just saw him yesterday.” Her cheek dimpled with her smirking grin. “I came to see you. It’s been ages since I’ve seen you, feels like.”

Bill chuckled, feeling warmer than he had the moment before. “Really now? Ages, has it been?”

Her hand, dripping wet, reached out and played with a strand of the hair he’d started growing out long the moment he’d moved out of his parents’ home. “Well, since the last Hogsmeade visit, anyways,” she said, and with a laugh she fisted her hand up into his hair and tugged him right out into the deluge of rain. 

“Ages,” he agreed right before his lips descended upon hers, slipping a little in the wetness of the rain but firm and insistent nonetheless. Her lips were cool, but his were hot and swallowed her moan as they kissed, heedless of the rain pounding down upon their heads.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kiss in the Rain - Bill Weasley/Nymphadora Tonks


End file.
